


Special Time With Daddy:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Williams Family Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aquariums, Beaches, Children, Chores, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Day Off, Dinner, Engaged, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Fun, General, Horny, Laundry, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Napping, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Nudism, Nudist, Orgasm, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Sons, Time off, Touching, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny hardly gets a day to himself, & Steve offered to take Charlie for a day of fun, since Grace is gonna hang out with friends, Will Danny be happy?, Stay Tuned, & Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Time With Daddy:

*Summary: Danny hardly gets a day to himself, & Steve offered to take Charlie for a day of fun, since Grace is gonna hang out with friends, Will Danny be happy?, Stay Tuned, & Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams couldn't believe that he was getting time off of being a parent for the day, & that his fiancé, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett told him that he would take their son, Charlie Edwards out for a day of fun, so the blond can relax & have the day to himself, "I am so lucky to have you in my life", Steve said with a smile, & they shared a quick kiss, & they smiled, as they heard their kids coming down the stairs, ready to have a great day.

 

"Monkey, You sure that you have enough money for the day, I could...", but she cut him off with a smile, & said, "I am fine, Danno, I saved enough, so I could enjoy the water park with my friends", "All right, If you need me, You call me", Danny pointed out, Grace shook her head, "Danno, You shouldn't have any calls, Daddy said that you needed the rest, so you have to rest", "Well, Your daddy is a smart man, I have to give him that", He kissed her cheek, & said, "Mrs. Kino is on her way, You should get ready. She nodded, & hurried back upstairs, so she can gather up her stuff.

 

"Are you ready to have a fun day with Daddy, Tiger ?", Danny asked with a smile, Charlie nodded his head vigorously, & said, "Yep, But Daddy says, "It's a surprise", so I have to wait, til we get there", Steve smiled at his youngest, & said, "It won't be a long drive, Charlie, I promise", which made the little boy happy, he went up to Steve & hugged him, It melts Danny's heart, every time that he sees him doing this.

 

Grace came down, as her arrived & beeped the horn, she said, as she was out the door, "I will be home, 6, sharp, I will call or text if anything happens, I love you, Guys !", she exclaimed, as she was running across the yard, They waved at the kids in the van, & their mom. "Love you more", The Three Males exclaimed, & they were smiling, Charlie & Steve were getting ready for their day outing, & Danny was getting a little bit nervous, cause Charlie was still fragile, after recovering from being sick.

 

"Babe, Don't worry, I got this, Don't forget, I am a trained medic, Plus, Charlie loves me, & I love him", Danny smiled, & said, as he kissed him, "I am sorry, Forgive me, It's a natural instinct of mine", The Seal pecked him on the lips, "Don't worry about it". Then, Charlie was ready to go, "Come on, Kiddo". He took his backpack from him, & Danny kissed his little boy on the head, "Have fun, Guys", & they were off in a matter of seconds, & ready for their day of fun. Danny in the meantime, was completely hapoy to have the time to himself, & do whatever he wants.

 

Charlie was being patient, as he could be, Steve smiled, as he watched his son in awe, "Enjoying yourself, Pal ?", The Young Boy nodded, & said, "Yes, Daddy, I am", Steve hopes that he would love this surprise, As soon as they got to the aquarium, Charlie squealed in delight, "Wow, We are gonna see the seals", He turned to see his father, "Thank you, Daddy", They pulled into the parking lot, & Steve hugged his boy, & said, "You are welcome". They went inside, & joined the day's tour, ready to learn about marine life.

 

Danny was getting everything that he needed to get done, done with a flourish. He made sure that everything was washed, & cleaned, so he didn't have to worry about it over the weekend. He was glad that Steve had tamed his stunts down a bit. "God, I think we are gonna be very happy", he thought to himself, as he was doing laundry. It was the last chore of the day, & he was looking forward to the game, that he had recorded earlier in the week. He was hoping to get some quality time in with Steve too.

 

After lunch at the aquarium, Steve surprised his son with a day of fun at the beach, They swam ran around, & built a sandcastle, Plus they looked for shells, & it was a fun day all around. Then, They gathered up their things, & Charlie was ready to go to sleep. They made their way home, They found Danny opening the door, & greeted them. Steve put a finger to his lips, Danny nodded, & stepped aside, so Steve could get Charlie up to bed for a nap. The Five-O Commander came back down, & found his fiancé with a hungry look in his eyes.

 

Strip out of those clothes, Before I rip them off of you, _**Commander**_ ", The Blond said seductively, Steve did, as he was told, They started to make out, & then making love down, & dirty. They were trying to up each other, then Charlie woke up crying, "I got this, Babe", Steve said, as he puts on his pants, zips them up, & hurries up the stairs, to see why his little boy was so upset. Then, He returned saying with a smile, "Crisis adverted, He lost his teddy, I helped him found it". He got out of his pants, & they were at it again.

 

They came up for air, & Danny said with a smirk,,"I made us some snacks, We got to keep our strength up", He walks to the kitchen naked, & exposed. They ate, & talked for awhile, then had round three. They got dressed, by the time Grace got home. "Grace, You & your brother, get ready, I am treating everyone to pizza". Steve smiled, & Danny smiled, & said, "I love you", They shared a kiss, & then cleaned up, & got changed. As they were making their way out to dinner, Danny thought to himself, **"I ** _am_** very lucky",** He promised that he will make sure that Steve gets a day to himself, so that he can enjoy it,  & have fun.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
